


the chomping

by fthh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ....... that word used lightly, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: an unfortunate incident takes place after Ingrid's horse-riding practice on a day that is otherwise normal.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	the chomping

**Author's Note:**

> thank you mercigrid nation for tolerating my bs love you all <3

Ingrid deposits her riding helmet on the ground and ruffles through her tousled hair, matted down to her scalp with sweat. She sighs, and with one hand fishes out the phone that’s vibrating in her pants pocket.

“Nice work, girl, we’re gonna get you some treats yeah?” Ingrid coos, stroking her horse’s mane.

It’s a message from her wife. It puts a smile on her face, and all her exhaustion has evaporated out of her shoulders, and she feels a warmth radiating from inside her chest. The platinum ring on her finger has developed a patina from years of fidgeting with it when she’s feeling  _ emotions. _

When Ingrid opens the message, she almost drops her phone to the ground. Her other hand pauses its ministrations, and the horse whinnies in protest.

“That’s —”

A pause. Cogs turning in her head, making sense of the picture.

“That’s…”

It’s Mercedes, holding up her phone to the mirror, taking a picture of herself. That part isn’t notable, of course; they’ve both done this plenty of times. Mercedes is sat down on the foot of their bed with a telltale bulge in her skirt, breasts free for the air to touch,  _ goddess, _ Ingrid swallows the lump in her throat, how she wishes  _ she _ were the one touching her wife’s breasts…

Her horse whinnies  _ again,  _ but Ingrid doesn’t pay any attention. It’s the following message that sends tingles in her stomach right down in between her legs:

_ Waiting for my knight... _

Ingrid doesn’t even notice the  _ chomp chomp chomp _ until it’s too late.

.

Mercedes is on her as soon as she closes the bedroom door behind her. Ingrid kisses back, because what else can she do when her wife wants to absolutely  _ ravage _ her? Ingrid’s hands find their way up her wife’s back, gently stroking the nape of her neck, and she lets out a soft moan when Mercedes focuses her attention away to nip at a sensitive spot on her neck.

When Mercedes tries to take her cowboy hat off, Ingrid pushes it back on her head.

“Darling?”

Ingrid pulls back, retreating a few steps until her back hits the door. “It’s… um.”

“Yes?” Mercedes urges on. “Whatever it is, I’m sure we can figure it out together, darling.”

“It’s,” Ingrid puts a hand on her hat, but she’s hesitating, still.

“It’s?”

Ingrid looks away and takes her hat off. “It’s… this.”

.

Mercedes hands the mirror to her wife and Ingrid inspects her newly shiny bald head. She feels Mercedes pepper kisses all over her head and makes her way around to kiss her on her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and finally, finally,  _ finally,  _ her lips.

“See, my knight? You look very handsome bald.”

**Author's Note:**

> written on 07/11/2020......... right in the middle of my flop era........ thank you to my friends for keeping me afloat these past 2 months <3333


End file.
